


Second Hand Smoke

by Fluffinson (orphan_account)



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Please let me know if you think I'm missing any tags, a little swearing, and Mikkel's disappearance, and pot, mentions of slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffinson
Summary: Franciska - however drab she presents herself - is electric. A live wire beneath all the muted colors she covers herself with.Magnus wonders why he's the only one who can see it.He's never been a model 'cool kid' anyway.The story of the get together.





	Second Hand Smoke

 

 

 

Jonas and Bartosz are Martha's friends. But Magnus is the group Alpha.

He's the dark one - the rebel - and maybe that's why he's the lone wolf too.

He doesn't fit in right to their cool little clique. He won't deny he feels he's beyond it.

Franciska Doppler is like a flame. Her bright hair and those eyes - reeling Magnus in. It's that she bothers with him at all. Bothers to speak to him, to look at him, to open a discourse with him.

Magnus' Dad might be a cop but her mom is worse. The boss cop. Only it's not only that that makes her unpopular. Everyone knows the Doppler's are losers. From Franciska's parents before her and beyond.

She's clipped sometimes, angry in a way Magnus recognizes, and she says what she thinks.

Magnus wishes he could say what he thinks.

They've been orbiting around each other for a while.

Magnus is held back by the censure of his friends. But most especially Martha who _hates_ Franciska. Magnus classifies it as a girl thing. Really he knows - they're more similar than they think. Both bold but in all the wrong ways that would make them allies. Martha gets uncomfortable dealing with girls, and its why her only friends are boys.

Magnus secretly thinks it's because she doesn't want to become like their mother.

Franciska makes the first move. And it's flirting - aggressive and contrary as it seems - when she plucks the joint out of his fingers. It's the first time they've touched.

Franciska makes the second move too. The forest. Only then it's - it's Mikkel and Magnus can barely comprehend the world around him. He doesn't know anything.

He wants to blame Jonas, but can't. Jonas is the only one who stayed for Mikkel even if he lost him in the end.

Magnus reads the guilt on Martha's face clear as day and knows it's mirrored in his own.

Franciska stays on the edge of his periphery. He knows she volunteers to help search. Sees her at the police station with her mom.

Everything is messed up, confusing. Always his head is a jumble of pain and regret and shame and sorrow. Magnus needs a place he can rest.

It maybe isn't fair to seek her in his time of need and expect her to give him reprieve.

Magnus finally makes a move and after that everything is easy and yet not.

Franciska speaks - in that defensively aggressive clipped way of hers and Magnus thinks they're the same. That maybe she's been needing a reprieve, unable to rest soundly, for longer than he has.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says, and tells her what he thinks.

Her face falls, something sorrowful crawls across it.

"When I thought my sister..." she stops briefly to close her eyes, before composing herself to carry on, "My pain isn't as deep as yours."

Mikkel is a soul deep wound and Magnus has nothing to say.

Finally, she admits, "I don't want to hurt you either."

His heart swells with the admission.

Magnus knows he's not going to let his friends talk shit about her ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
